


All That I'll Ever Need

by colormyheartred



Series: world unknown [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colormyheartred/pseuds/colormyheartred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot sequel to World Unknown and Yours to Keep. A glimpse into Emma and Killian's lives as they decide to expand their family. Fluff abounds!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That I'll Ever Need

**Author's Note:**

> I truly didn't intend to write something in this verse, like... ever again, but I was somehow persuaded and my muse really apparently wasn't finished with this world, because I ended up writing nearly 10,000 words. 
> 
> I like to think this is officially going to be the end, so I hope you enjoy what I suddenly came up with!

**month fifty-four. emma and killian’s house, storybrooke, maine.**

Killian plucks at the strings of his guitar as he sits in Charlie’s bedroom.

The two-year-old is happy to run around the room while he plays music for him, his little voice singing out the certain words he can say while he flails his favorite stuffed monkey around in the air.

By the time Killian finishes the song, Charlie collapses onto the floor and Buddy trots into the room, eager to lick his face from where he lies.

“Buddy,” Charlie giggles, putting his hands over the pup’s eyes and ears as the dog continues his attack.

Killian chuckles as he watches his son play with the dog. Their relationship is one that he finds impossibly delightful to see grow.

His attention goes to the door when he glimpses some movement from the doorway. His wife stands there with a sweet smile on her lips as she folds her arms to her chest.

“Hey, Charlie,” she says, earning the boy’s attention in a heartbeat. “Is it time for bed? What do you think?”

It’s not a serious question and Charlie knows it. He scrambles up to his feet, bouncing on his toes as he pats his chest to show off his pajamas.

“Oh! Did you put on your cowboy jammies?” Emma asks lightly. She crosses into their son’s bedroom and hoists him up into her arms to settle him down in his new big boy bed.

Charlie grins up at her and she kisses his forehead while she tucks his sheets up against his chin.

Killian watches with an adoring smile as his wife kneels beside Charlie’s bed and strokes back his hair.

“I love you. Do you know how much I love you?” Emma whispers, lowering her face to his. She touches their noses and Charlie draws out his arms, making her laugh. “Yes. That much and more. All the way to the moon and back again.”

“Love you, Mama,”

Emma leans back just a little and kisses Charlie’s forehead again. “Okay. Goodnight, little pirate. I’ll see you in the morning, okay?”

Charlie nods his head sleepily and Emma stands to go back to the doorway as Killian goes to his son’s bed. He sits on the edge of the small mattress and grabs Charlie’s favorite bear to cuddle with, settling it in his arms.

“Daddy, bye bye?” Charlie wonders on a yawn.

It makes his heart ache. His son really shouldn’t have to wonder if he’ll be leaving soon, because he’s been home for a while without having to be away from him.

“Oh, no, no, Charlie,” Killian promises with a swift shake of his head. “I’m here with you and Mummy for a while. I promise.” He presses his index finger to Charlie’s nose for emphasis, making his boy giggle. “And next time we leave, it’ll be together, alright? You can come watch me play.”

Killian can’t repress the desire to run his fingers through Charlie’s soft blonde hair, so he does, and Charlie smiles up at him as his eyes begin to appear heavy with sleep.

“I love you, Charlie,” Killian whispers.

“Love you Daddy,” Charlie murmurs.

Killian lowers a kiss to Charlie’s forehead and studies his son’s face for a few moments before standing up and grabbing his guitar.

He herds Buddy out of the room quietly and it makes Emma laugh quietly when he meets her eyes. He shuts the light off and they close Charlie’s door.

“You tired him out really fast,” Emma says as they walk toward their bedroom. “It’s barely seven.”

Killian chuckles. He bites down on his lower lip and lifts an eyebrow at his wife. “Well, perhaps I wanted to get to our extracurricular activities.”

Emma rolls her eyes, but laughs regardless, her hand finding his as they enter their bedroom. She walks him toward the bed and he sits while she stands before him.

“Actually, tonight…” Emma hesitates. Her fingers fidget over her middle and she carries a burden on her shoulders that he sees creased in her forehead. He settles his guitar down on the bed beside him.

“We don’t have to, sweetheart,” he says, smiling warmly. “We can just watch House Hunters and eat terrible junk food and cuddle.”

Emma’s eyes close as she smiles at him. “Since when do you prefer cuddling?”

“Darling, we’ve been married for four and a half years,” he responds quickly. “Obviously you know I prefer cuddling with you any day.”

Emma hums and smooths her fingers down her sides. He waits for her, as he always does, and it seems to come boiling over in a second when she steps toward his legs to stand between them.

“I was actually thinking maybe we could try a test or two?” She blurts out, wincing as she settles her hands on his shoulders. “I’ve just… I’ve been feeling weird lately and I’m _late_ and… I don’t know. It might be happening, babe.”

His heart races wildly and he becomes breathless at the idea. He can’t help from smiling as he searches her eyes and he swallows thickly before he can conjure up a response.

“Do you think?” he asks, filled with hope and thoughts of a new little boy or girl to help fill this dreadfully massive home he’d bought for them.

Emma nods her head minutely and drops her forehead to his.

“I hope so.” She breathes heavily. “Because I _really_ want to be pregnant this time.”

Killian chuckles, his hands settling on her hips. “Aye, love, I know.” His fingers squeeze her sides. “Do we still have some tests or should I go get more?”

Emma meets his eyes and she leans back a little. “We have a few.”

“Alright,” Killian smiles. He gives her a nod. “Alright.”

Emma reaches up to tuck her hair behind her ears and then she nods her head as she breathes out, “Alright.”

She’s nervous, as he sits with her in the bathroom after she’s peed on the remaining three sticks and set them on the counter. His phone tells them that there are still two minutes remaining, but it feels like forever, so he turns off the timer and turns on Emma’s song instead.

It makes Emma shift closer to him, to squeeze his hand tighter, and he presses his lips to the side of her head as he rubs his hand down her arm.

“My song?” she asks.

“Aye,” he smiles against her temple. He kisses her there and then meets her eyes. “I figure listening to it might help us be less nervous.”

Emma takes her free hand and plays with the fringe of his hair. “Why are we so nervous about this? It’s just… we’ve only been trying to get pregnant for a few months.”

“Right,” Killian agrees. He listens to the song for a few moments. “The last time it was vastly different. We didn’t even really try. I think its recompense for that.”

Emma laughs softly. She leans her head back and stares at him. “Yeah. The first time was way different, wasn’t it? You weren’t here.”

“Gods, don’t I know it,” Killian grumbles. “I was halfway across the country and you were here alone.”

Emma sighs softly. “Well, you’re here now. And you’re going to be for a while, so I’m good.”

Killian chuckles and holds her closer to him when she rests her head on his chest. “Well, if they’re not positive, we can always ask for advice.”

Emma groans and sits upright again. “Babe, we’re not asking our friends for advice. That’s not a problem for us.” He cracks a grin and wiggles his eyebrows. Emma just sighs as she draws her fingers over his collarbone. “It might just be timing or something.”

He shrugs. “It might be. Or we could ask Elsa-”

His wife puts her hands over his mouth, making him laugh as she shakes her head at him. “We’re not asking _Elsa_.”

Killian clasps his hands over her wrists and removes them from his face. “I’m just saying that she’s pregnant so maybe she’d be willing.”

Emma winces. “But then it’s a _thing_. Like we’re copying them or something. We’re not copying your brother and his wife.”

“Right,” Killian agrees with a curt nod. “We’ve been at it for quite a deal longer than they.”

His wife gives him a look that crumples into a worried expression before she drops her face into his chest. “I don’t think I want to look at the results.”

“Why not?” Killian chuckles. His palm rubs circles into her back. “Love, you’ve already told me you’re having symptoms. And you’re late. I think this is just a formality at this point, isn’t it?”

“I don’t want to be just oversensitive about my body,” she tells him, sitting up again. “Because what if I’m just sick or something?”

Killian sighs. He tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. “I doubt that’s the case. Once, you denied you had the flu while you were bundled up in bed with a high fever.”

Emma tilts her head at him and it’s then that the song comes to an end. “Will you be disappointed if I’m not?”

“No,” Killian promises her. He cups her face in his palms and brings her down to kiss her forehead. “I’ll be delighted if you are, and if you’re not, we’ll just have to keep trying.”

Emma nods somberly. He leans over to shut off his music and they both stare at each other for a few nervous seconds.

“Are you ready?” he asks softly.

Emma swallows and glances up at the countertop. “Yeah. I think so.”

Together, they stand up, and he refuses to look at the tests before she does, unwilling to spoil the result for himself before she can see.

Emma, for her part, keeps her eyes on him, and when they’re standing there in their bathroom, they hold hands.

“Okay,” she says quietly. “I’m going to look now.”

Killian nods his head in the most encouraging of gestures and his wife sucks in a deep breath, squeezes his hands, and then turns toward the counter.

Emma steps up to the sink where the tests sit all in a row and he holds himself back, though he desperately wishes to know what’s going through her mind.

And then she turns back around, tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips that only makes his heart race.

“Swan?” he asks breathlessly, his own smile filling his lips.

Emma lifts one of the tests and he looks from her face to the result on the test. He lets out a loud whoop and laughs with her as tears of joy well up in his eyes as well.

He wraps his arms around his wife before cupping her face in his hands to kiss her soundly and they both smile at one another when their foreheads touch.

“We’re having a baby,” Emma says happily.

Killian hums. “We’re having a baby.”

///

**month fifty-six. emma and killian’s house, storybrooke, maine.**

Emma sighs as she stretches languidly in her bed. After being away from home for a few weeks for some shows out west, it’s _so_ nice to be home again.

The band had killed it as always, performing with a sheer magnetism that had sold out all fifteen shows they’d played on the short tour. She and Charlie had spent their time mostly backstage waiting for the guys, but some nights, when she could get Charlie to sleep while Belle, who decided to come with them this time for a taste at touring, watched him, she’d go out to watch her husband play.

He’d grin at her wildly, ecstatic to see her where he likes to have her, and he’d never look away from her unless he had to glance at his hands or to the guys.

Killian’s wrapped around her from behind in their bed, his arms around her and his chin against the crook of her neck. He breathes in deep as his fingers trail down to her middle, caressing the new firm outline of her bump.

Her husband hums sweetly against her neck and nuzzles into her while his palm settles over the curve of her middle, igniting butterflies in her belly.

It’s so _different_ this time. They’ve been together from the start, actually had to _try_ to get pregnant, and everything has moved forward in a manner that she wishes it could have the first time around. He’s been here for everything. From doctor’s appointments to morning sickness in their bathroom. From cravings to napping more often than not, he’s been at her beck and call.

“Are we going to tell them today?” Emma murmurs tiredly, her eyes still closed.

Killian grunts a little and kisses her jawline. “Don’t think so. Want to stay in bed all day with you.”

Emma smiles at that and arches back against him, enjoying the warmth and quiet simplicity of the morning.

“Charlie’s going to be up in no time,” she reminds him.

Killian hums. “That’s fine.”

Emma reaches up to stick her fingers into his hair and sighs sleepily. “Yeah. The baby needs sleep.”

“Aye,” Killian says in a murmur. “The baby needs sleep.”

She fades into a restful sleep, but what feels like moments later, her eyes rip open to the sound of her two-year-olds voice, “Mama. Daddy. Charlie up?”

“Charlie,” Killian’s voice is warm and quiet, breathed against Emma’s neck. “Sure. You can come up.”

She feels Killian sit up and she immediately misses his warmth, so she turns onto her back as Killian hoists their son up onto their bed to join them.

Sunlight streams in from their windows and she knows it’s probably getting closer to lunch because of how high in the sky it is. She’s hungry but mostly tired, so she just lies back in bed while Killian does the same.

Charlie sits between them when Emma looks at him. He looks like he just woke up, with his bedhead that his fingers must have run through, and little pillow scars on his cheek. He yawns and smiles at her when he meets her eyes.

“Hi baby,” she murmurs.

Charlie decides to lie down on her arm, making her laugh a little as her free hand finds his hair to feel it. She kisses the top of his head as he cuddles at her side and Charlie murmurs to her wordlessly for a while.

She pushes back the covers when she gets a little hot and her palm settles over her middle. It doesn’t take long for Charlie’s baby fingers touch her there too, rubbing lines and seeing where it starts and where it stops. He drags his fingers to the peak of her little bump and hums curiously.

Charlie, ever the detective, sits himself up and pushes back her shirt so he can feel her belly more attentively.

“Do you feel that, Charlie?” Emma asks him. She stares at him with adoration and brushes back his bangs even as he continues to caress her middle. “There’s a baby in there. Mama’s going to have a baby.”

“Baby?” Charlie asks.

Emma laughs when he looks at her. She removes her fingers from his hair to touch her belly.

“Yeah. My belly is going to get bigger and then you’re going to have a little brother or sister.”

She shows him what she means with her hands, cradling the air around her current bump. Charlie, obviously, is confused, and he looks at her and then at his father, who smiles at him.

“I know. It’s dreadfully confusing, isn’t it?” Killian asks.

Emma smiles softly at how kind he is to their son. Charlie turns and puts his hands over Emma’s middle again before settling his ear over her belly button.

“Can you hear the baby in there?” Emma asks him.

Charlie peels back a smile and giggles. “Yeah.”

“Yeah?” Emma laughs. “What’s the baby saying?”

Charlie just pushes on her belly and then sits up again. He goes to Killian and settles himself down on Killian’s chest, resulting in a loud grunt from his father.

“Good grief,” Killian huffs out. “You’re getting heavy, aren’t you, lad?”

Charlie giggles when Killian tickles him and Emma laughs she watches with adoration. She can only imagine what it’ll be like when they have another little one. Killian’s going to have his hands full with two little mini versions of himself and he probably won’t know what to do with himself.

When things settle down and Charlie resorts to jumping on the bed between them until he falls and has to get back up again, Killian sighs and sits up.

“What would you like for breakfast, sweetheart? I’ll get this one out of your hair so you can rest a little while more.”

Emma hums thankfully. “I’m really craving pancakes.”

His eyes twinkle and he leans down to kiss her chastely. “Alright, then pancakes you shall receive.”

Emma smiles at him and reaches up to pat his cheek before he gets off of bed and lifts his eyebrows at Charlie. “Alright, Charlie. How about we fix Mummy some breakfast, hm?”

Charlie grins and nods his head, eager to climb into his father’s arms to go downstairs. Emma watches as they go, as Charlie talks nonsensically with Killian, who answers him with honest attentiveness.

Her fingers draw lines over her exposed middle and she feels just a little overwhelmed.

“You have a really good daddy, little one,” Emma murmurs to her belly. “He loves you so much already.”

///

Killian props Charlie up on the counter after helping him wash his hands and he goes to feed the dog before returning to his boy, a sigh escaping his lungs.

“Alright, Charlie, how’s about we make Mummy some chocolate chip pancakes?”

“Yeah!” Charlie chirps.

Killian chuckles and grabs a bowl from the cabinet before going for the ingredients. He lays them out on the counter and flicks on the radio to keep them company.

If he knows anything about his boy, it’s that he loves listening to music, and he’s not let down to see him sway his head back and forth to the beat of the song while his little feet bounce against the lower cabinets.

Killian does most of the hard work, but when it comes time to add the chocolate chips, he gives Charlie the bag and tips the bowl for him to mix the sweet addition in.

“There we go,” Killian grins. “Excellent work, Charlie.”

He drops a kiss to his son’s head and then hands the stirring spoon to him, demonstrating first and then watching as he twists and attempts to mimic him.

Killian settles his hand on Charlie’s to help and in no time at all, they have mixed it all in. He scoops out a pancake into the pan and listens as it sizzles. He grabs the spatula and then turns to his boy.

“Okay, now I’ll need your help, Charlie, because pancakes don’t cook properly unless you dance while you wait.”

Killian shows his son what he means, bouncing his hips from side to side while he dances to the beat of the song on the radio.

Charlie giggles and Killian reaches in to take his hand, wiggling it until he starts to dance, too.

“Yeah!” Killian cheers. He turns back to the pancake and flips it over, cheering when it’s perfectly browned. “Keep dancing, Charlie. We’ve got a lot of pancakes to make for Mummy.”

Charlie only dances for a little while, eventually getting bored with it as Killian begins to form a tall tower of pancakes. Buddy finds them and sits patiently by his feet, nearly getting in his way when he goes to settle the empty bowl in the sink.

His son just blinks up at him and grins, making Killian want to do nothing but kiss his head again, so he does.

When he turns, Emma enters the room looking as heavenly as ever, with her hair a tousled mess cascading over her shoulders. Her tight tank top reminds him of the baby growing within her and she grins at him sleepily, her eyes brighter than stars.

“Hey,” she smiles. “I came for my pancakes.”

Killian chuckles. “Well, that’s a good thing, because the Jones men have prepared you, Lady Jones, a full breakfast including some fairly delicious chocolate chip pancakes.”

“Oh?” Emma asks, her eyebrows lifting.

Charlie whines a bit and he wiggles on the counter, making Killian settle him down on the floor. His son throws his head back and pouts at him, making him sigh.

“You’re not getting any breakfast if you’re going to throw a tantrum, Charlie.”

Killian grabs Charlie’s favorite plate and puts a pancake on it, as well as some fruit, and then settles it down on the table at his chair.

His boy clings to his leg and Killian leans down to hoist him into his highchair.

Emma sits down at the table and eagerly cuts into her pancakes before helping Charlie with his. Killian, meanwhile, starts the coffee machine, and grabs the remaining stack of pancakes to take to the table.

He barely sits with his family when the phone rings and Emma laughs at the way he throws his head back.

“It’s probably Mary Margaret wanting to know if we made it back alright.”

Killian licks on his lips as he stands up, hustling toward the house phone. He picks it up and answers, “Hello?”

“Hi! Killian! It’s me, Mary Margaret. I was just calling to make sure you guys made it back home safe and well.”

Killian sighs and nods his head. “Ah. Yes. We’re doing just fine. Thanks for the call.”

He heads back toward the table and sits down again.

“Yeah? How was your flight? How were the shows? Emma texted me a bunch but I love hearing stories from the road.”

He grimaces slightly and looks at his wife with widened eyes, only making her laugh and shrug her shoulders as she shakes her head.

“Listen, Mary Margaret…”

“Oh! I’m sorry. You’re probably just now getting up.”

Killian tips his head down and licks his lips. “Aye. We’ve just sat down for breakfast. Perhaps a little later this evening you can come by and say hi.”

“I would love that. Do you need anything? Can we bring you food?”

He laughs and looks up at his wife. “What do you think, darling, do we need food?”

Emma sighs. “Tell her no. I was going to go shopping.”

“Emma says she’s going to go shopping,” Killian relays the message. “So we’ll see you later tonight, then.”

When he hangs up the phone, he breathes out deeply and digs into his breakfast.

“So we’re telling them today?” Emma asks, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she tilts her head at him.

Killian shrugs his shoulders. “We can tell them today if you feel comfortable telling them today. Otherwise, you should find a way to steer clear of Mary Margaret’s hugs.”

His wife laughs. “I think we should do it. Let’s have everybody over and show them the sonogram.”

Killian doesn’t think she’s ever been as beautiful as she is now, just a few months pregnant, sitting across from him with her laziest, sleepiest look.

She has a bit of a glow in her cheeks and every single day he wonders how he got this lucky. To be making a family with his best friend and love of his life.

“I’m excited,” he tells her. “I just want to tell the world.”

She laughs again. “We can tell the world in a few months. I don’t think we should tell everyone just yet. Just family first.”

He nods his head in agreement. “Aye. Of course.”

///

Emma decides to wear a baggy tee shirt and jeans so that nobody can tell before they say anything about the baby. She wants to see their faces this time.

The first time they did this, it was kind of a messy telling to her family and to his, and this time, they have quite a few people they consider family.

Liam and Elsa arrive first. Elsa’s pregnant belly is small against her petite frame and she has a warm glow about her, something that Emma compliments as they embrace in the entryway. She’s been pregnant for five months, while Emma’s been pregnant for three.

Brennan shows up with a new toy for Charlie and a smile on his face wider than any when he hugs them and kisses their cheeks in greeting. Emma asks him about work and about his special lady friend, but he remains coy, as ever, scratching at the back of his ear while his cheeks turn rosy, much like a certain pirate she knows.

It makes her laugh and she hugs him again, because she’s so _thankful_ that her children have this kind man in their lives.

Having invited everyone over with the pretense of dinner, they sit at the dining table and indulge in some pasta as soon as Mary Margaret and David show up with their little ones in tow.

Emma gives them each big, warm hugs, and Mary Margaret gushes over how good she looks for having just been on the road for a few weeks, but Emma just brushes it off and laughs when Leo wants to show her a new handshake he and Rosie had worked out.

It being that Rosie is barely four, she stumbles through it, but it’s sweet regardless, and she claps for them when they’re done.

“Wow, that was great!” Emma gasps.

Elsa, who had been watching, also claps and chuckles. “You are both so cool.”

Leo bobs his head, a smug look on his face reminiscent of an expression Mary Margaret wears sometimes when she’s getting her way in an argument. “I know.”

Emma laughs. She kneels down to meet Rosie’s eyes and the little girl grins at her, spinning around in her dress. “You’re so pretty, Rosie girl. Did Mommy make you that dress?”

Rosie nods. “Yeah. And this.” She puts her fingers on the flower crown on her head and Emma hums.

“Well, you look like a real life princess.”

“Who’s a princess?” Killian asks, coming to join the conversation as Emma leaves a kiss to Rosie’s cheek.

“Princess Rosie, of course,” Elsa fills him in.

Emma stands and subconsciously rests her fingers in front of her middle while her husband crouches down to be at eye-level with the little girl. He bows forward, his arm braced against his chest while the other goes back behind him.

“Your highness, it is my honor to have you at my castle tonight. I hope you’ll excuse your nephew Charles for his table manners.”

Emma can’t help but bite back a laugh when Killian calls Charlie _Charles_. It’s not the first time he’s done it. Once, he’d said it while she was pregnant and Charlie wouldn’t stop kicking enough for her to sleep. She’d laughed until her sides hurt then.

Rosie sighs heavily, as if burdened by the idea. “I guess.”

Killian bows again and then stands up, turning to Emma with his palm on her back. He leans in close to whisper against the shell of her ear, “I hope it’s a girl.”

Emma smiles softly as he steps away from her, a twinkle in his eyes as he lifts an eyebrow and bites down on his lower lip. It’s kind of fun, keeping this a secret from everyone, but telling everyone is also exciting, so she wants to do it as soon as possible.

They gather around the table and Killian shares stories from the road. They talk about how everyone is doing and how Elsa’s pregnancy is progressing.

Liam says that they’re waiting for the delivery day to find out if it’s a boy or a girl, because they want an element of surprise, and Mary Margaret just gazes at Elsa as if she’s a queen.

Emma sits nervously beside Killian and Charlie, who wants to play with his noodles, so she ends up feeding him while Brennan watches on with an amused smile on his lips.

“So, uhm,” Killian clears his throat when the conversation makes its way back to them and how big Charlie’s getting. “We invited you all here tonight because we wanted to share some news.”

Emma glances over at her husband and he looks close to erupting, he’s so excited, and she smiles in turn as she lifts the black and white sonogram picture from her lap where she’d been keeping it.

“We’re having another baby.”

Mary Margaret gasps quite loudly and then squeals, making Emma laugh as she turns back to Killian.

“Emma!” Elsa says, her eyes wide. “No way!”

Emma nods her head. “Yes. We found out about a month ago but we wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while before sharing it with you guys.”

And then she’s being hugged. First by Mary Margaret, who demands all of the details she can possibly give without saying the child’s conception date, and then Elsa comes over, in tears because of the hormones.

They start talking about how amazing it is that they’re pregnant at the same time and then Liam comes over to give her a hug, and he smiles so warmly at her because, “Charlie’ll love being a big brother.”

Brennan hugs her after that with tears unexpectedly found in his eyes and he tells her in a low murmur, “I’m not sure what I did to deserve a seat at the table for this news, but I’m… this is wonderful. Congratulations.”

“You’re Grandpa,” Emma says kindly, tilting her head to the side as soon as Brennan pulls away. She settles her hand on his shoulder and smiles at him. “And the baby is going to love you so much. Just as much as Charlie loves you.”

“Thank you, Emma,” Brennan smiles, his dimples popping forth. “Thank you for making me a grandfather now for the third time.”

She glances over at Elsa and Liam as they laugh with Killian and then turns back to her father-in-law.

“I couldn’t have done it without your son.” She teases, making him laugh.

“I suppose not.”

Emma goes to David, finally, and her smile is wry as she approaches him. “We can’t name the baby after you this time. I hope you’re okay with that.”

He laughs and wraps her up in a hug, holding her close with his hand behind her head. It’s safe in his arms, and she loves the way he smells, so she lingers for a few moments before stepping away to look at him again.

“I’m excited for you,” he says. “You and Killian have been talking about having another for a while now.”

Emma hums and nods. “Yeah. We’re really happy.”

“And that’s all I’ve ever wanted for you.” David says warmly.

When all is said and done, and their family is gone, Emma sighs as she turns around to face her husband. He slides an arm around her and takes her hand with the other, smiling as he studies her.

“It’s getting late,” she says quietly. “We should probably check on Charlie and head to bed. Don’t you have some work in the morning?”

He hums as his forehead touches hers. Emma’s eyes fall closed and she sways with him when he wants to dance gently in their entryway.

“The guys want to meet at the studio at around eleven to move everything in.” Killian says. “And we’re absolutely not going to stay there late. It’s our studio. We can do what we please.”

“Good. Because I’m going to need you at home in order to help me balance these terrible twos and morning sickness.”

“I’m here,” he promises. “And this time, I’m not going to be apart from you for much time at all. I swear it.”

Emma smiles up at him as their eyes meet and she wraps her free arm around his neck, allowing it to hang loose.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“Not possible.”

“I think it is.”

///

**month fifty-six. jolly roger sound, storybrooke, maine.**

Killian sits on the couch in the control room.

It has taken them a week to get the place decently set up, with their instruments and gear all set up in the tracking room beyond the window that divides the control room from it. Beside the control room is the kitchen and lounge area, where Will and Whale are currently bickering over the coffee machine and how it should be cleaned.

Robin grins as he walks in from the tracking room, releasing a heavy, relieved sigh as he sinks down onto the sofa beside him.

“So. It’s all set up now.”

Killian nods his head, beaming from ear to ear. “I can’t believe it, to be honest. We’ve got a studio of our own.”

“We’ve got a studio of our own,” Robin repeats on a laugh.

He high-five’s his best friend and they both laugh as they soak it in. Killian honestly doesn’t think his life could get any better than it is right now.

He’s at home, with his wife and son, they’ve got a baby on the way, and the band in all of it’s success has been able to create their own studio in town so as to alleviate traveling stresses now that the guys are settling down.

The label wants them to consider another album soon, as well as another big tour, but so far Emma and Elsa have kept them off of their backs while they’ve had a well-deserved rest.

His phone vibrates in his pocket and he digs for it, discovering Emma’s smiling face on the screen. He pulls it to his ear.

“Hey.”

“Hi. Are you guys ready or should we hold off another day?”

Killian shakes his head as he looks around the cozy control room. “No, no. Now is perfect. We’ve finished setting everything up.”

“Good. Because we’re outside.”

He laughs. “You are, are you? Why, Mrs. Jones, I didn’t think you were this anxious to see the recording space.”

He hops up and hurries out into the lounge where the exterior door is.

“I’m excited, okay? You keep bragging about it.”

He pushes open the door and grins at his wife, who stands on the other side with their son standing at her side, his small hand in hers, and Elsa with her camera hanging from her shoulder.

“Daddy!” Charlie gasps excitedly. He jumps on his toes and pulls his hand away from Emma, running straight up to Killian.

Killian leans down to catch him, tickling him and kissing him as soon as he’s on his hip. “Charlie Jones, I am so glad you’re here.”

“How about me?” Emma wonders as she comes up to the opened door.

Killian hums. “Darling, I’m always glad to see you.”

Emma pushes up on her toes to kiss him and then holds up a bag of food. He lifts his eyebrows. “Grilled cheese?”

She shakes her head. “Tacos. Didn’t get enough for everyone, though. This is for us.”

Killian grins wickedly at her. “I like the sound of that.”

“Yeah? A little family date on the boat?”

He nods his head. “I would like nothing more.”

Killian steps back into the studio, allowing the two ladies in from outside.

Immediately, he sees how amazed they are. They gasp and Elsa laughs once. “Wow.”

“Aye,” Killian says proudly. “We worked hard to get it as pirate-y as possible.”

Emma starts laughing. “I definitely approve.”

He wraps his free arm around her middle and kisses the side of her head. “Good, because we’re all quite pleased with how it came out.”

He shows off the space to the two of his managers, starting in the lounge, where the guys have finally stopped arguing over the coffee, and instead have piqued interest in the tacos he’s now carrying.

Killian swats them on the back of their heads with the bag.

Emma’s particularly impressed at the sheer size of the space, and at how cozy it is. Elsa just wants to take pictures of _everything_. They’ve already planned on a group picture for their Instagrams, and Elsa’s going to take a few of the new studio for the website and for other social media.

They decide to gather the band together and Will sighs as he gets off of the phone in order to join them. “Sorry, mates, it’s just wedding planning.”

“When are you and Belle going to do that, by the way?” Killian asks. “Because it’s getting on a year.”

“Soon,” Will insists. “Actually, we’re talking about perhaps… next month.”

Elsa gasps and Emma’s eyes go wide.

“Next _month_?” Elsa asks as Emma says, “That’s pretty fast.”

Will scrubs his hand over the top of his head and shakes it. “I dunno. We’ve grown tired of all of the planning. We just want to get married, ya know?”

Killian hums. He lifts an eyebrow as he studies his wife; silently admiring the swell of her barely exposed bump and the glow in her cheeks.

“Well, if it’s right, then I say go for it, mate.” Killian claps Will on the shoulder. “I’ll be there whether it’s next week or next year.”

“Me too,” Robin grins.

“Same,” Jeff and Whale nod.

Will smiles, bashfully, and shakes his head. “Thanks.”

“Can we get a picture now?” Elsa wonders. “Because I have a doctor’s appointment and I can’t be late.”

Killian’s eyebrows dance when he looks at his sister-in-law. He settles his son down on the floor and says, “Charlie, do me a huge favor, alright? Go stand by Mummy.”

Charlie does as he’s told and smiles up at Emma while wrapping his arms around her thigh.

“Okay. Everybody say ‘arrrgh’.”

“Arrrrrgh.”

Elsa and Emma both laugh and Charlie just copies them with a cute, “Arrrrrrrgh!”

Which makes them all laugh in turn.

It’s the best picture of them, laughing over Charlie’s pirate imitation, so it’s the one they use on Instagram. The fans love it. The label calls them over it several times.

But Killian puts his phone on silent and instead enjoys the afternoon on his boat with his wife and son.

///

**month fifty-six. emma and killian’s house, storybrooke, maine.**

They tell the band she’s pregnant when they come over for game night with their significant others.

Emma figures that it’s better to tell them all at once, so as to not offend anyone, and everyone is so happy for them, especially Robin, who desperately wishes that this one will like him better than Charlie does.

Charlie spends most of the night playing with Will and Belle, bringing them his toys, and giggling when they tickle him.

All in all, it’s a pretty good feeling. They haven’t had any hiccups and their doctor’s appointments have gone well. For once, everything is right in their lives.

“Sweetheart,” Killian murmurs as she sits up in bed beside him with her laptop in her lap.

She nibbles on her lip and types out the rest of an email before checking Twitter. “Hm?”

“What are you doing awake? It’s one in the morning.”

Emma shrugs her shoulders as she stares down at him, squinting at her tiredly. His hair is a mess already and he’s shirtless tonight, so she is awarded with a healthy dose of chest hair when he slides upright to sit beside her.

“I can’t sleep,” she confesses.

“Why not?” he asks. He settles his chin down on her shoulder and peers down at what she’s looking at.

Emma laughs softly. “I don’t know. I just have been thinking about how great things are.”

“Shouldn’t you sleep easy, then?” Killian shifts upright and she turns her head to look at him. “Knowing everything’s going well?”

Emma swallows and shrugs her shoulders. “I don’t know. I guess I’m just kind of used to feeling like there’s a problem that needs solving.”

Killian hums. “Well. You have plenty of time for problem hunting in the morning. For now, our little pirate needs you to rest.”

She smiles when he presses his fingers against the lid of her laptop and she removes her hands from the keyboard so he can close it. He shifts in bed, settling her computer down on her nightstand before he shuts off the lamp, and then he kisses her forehead.

They slide down into bed together and Emma stares up at the ceiling for a long few moments in deep thought.

“What are we going to name the baby?” she asks softly.

Emma tosses her head to face her husband. He’s already turned toward her, his eyes cracked open just a little. He smiles at the mere mention of their little one.

“I don’t know.”

She takes a breath. “Yeah. It’s still early.”

Killian’s palm finds her belly and he swipes his thumb over the curve of her. His smile spreads and he hums happily.

“Do you want a girl or a boy this time?” she wonders in a whisper.

He shakes his head and licks his lips. “I don’t care.”

Emma shifts closer to her husband and his arm goes around her as her hand presses against the side of his head. “I think I want a girl more than I want another boy. But I think two boys might be nice. They could share a bedroom.”

Killian hums. “That’s true.”

She sucks in a breath and snuggles closer to him on her side. “The label wants you on the road for a few months.”

“Aye,” he murmurs tiredly. “I told them we’d do something small. Before the baby comes it’ll be fine. I need to be home after they’re born.”

Emma smiles and her fingers trace lines over his facial features. “Yeah. You’re a good dad, Killian.”

“I try my hardest,” he says, his eyes closed and his breathing evening out.

She brushes back his hair and smiles at how childish he looks in sleep. “Good night, Killian.”

///

**month fifty-nine. venue, vancouver, canada.**

Emma’s barely six months pregnant when they arrive in Canada for one of their final shows of the tour.

She’s been content with staying backstage with Charlie the whole tour long, because they haven’t told the fans she’s pregnant, and she doesn’t really want to. He doesn’t either. Not really. It’s nice, having this pregnancy for themselves.

But for this show, she and Charlie come to watch the show from the stage where he can see them if he turns enough and he’s excited, because he’s been workshopping a new song at home that he wants to play.

“As many of you know, I married my wife on a television show,” Killian says, craning his head to look at Emma. Charlie’s standing on his own in front of her and he knows if he plays his cards right, he’ll come to him.

The room cheers and he chuckles. “I know. She’s bloody gorgeous, isn’t she? Gods. Anyway. We have our son Charlie on tour with us-”

“Daddy!” Charlie’s little voice is all he hears and he laughs, turning toward his son as he comes darting across the stage. It’s a wonder he doesn’t trip and fall on his way to him.

Robin laughs into his microphone. “Ladies and gentleman, Charlie Jones, professional pirate. Why don’t we give him a warm welcome to the stage?”

The place _erupts,_ louder than it’s been all night long, and Charlie looks at the people with wide eyes as Killian drops to his knees in order to steady him.

“Look at all of these people,” Killian says, drawing Charlie’s attention back to him. He reaches out for Killian’s guitar and Killian chuckles. “Would you like to play?”

Killian removes his guitar from around his body and Charlie smiles at him as his little fingers go to the strings. He strums once.

The people cheer and clap. Charlie goes bug eyed and giggles, starting to strum again. He starts to babble along with his playing and Killian’s certain his heart is about to burst at how precious his little boy is.

He quickly grabs the microphone from it’s stand and holds it in front of Charlie’s lips, sending his little song into the speakers of the venue.

The crowd _loves_ it. They swoon and cheer and Charlie giggles and stomps his feet.

Killian brings the mic to his lips. “Charlie Jones, everybody. One more round of applause.”

He looks over in time to see his wife hurrying out on stage with a hand over her middle and a laugh on her lips as soon as she reaches their son.

Emma gives him a look and he just lifts his eyebrows when she hoists Charlie onto her hip and waves at everyone that’s cheering for them.

She helps Charlie wave and the room continues to go wild.

“Well, that was lovely,” Robin says as soon as they disappear backstage again.

Killian can’t stop smiling. “Aye.” He feels tears burning in his eyes as he faces the crowd and fingers the strings of his guitar. “He’s _two_. Can you believe it?”

Robin laughs into his microphone. “Watch out, Killian, he might take your place soon enough.”

Everyone in the room laughs and Killian rolls his eyes playfully as he starts to pick the strings of his favorite instrument with meaning.

“All right. All jokes aside.” He smiles to himself. “My wife and I are expecting again, I suppose it’s safe to announce,” Everyone laughs and then they cheer excitedly. “Uhm… and we just found out a month ago that we’re having a little girl, so I wrote her this song. I hope you like it.”

He glances over to see Emma, her expression priceless and shocked, and pours his soul into the lyrics of the lullaby he’d written for his daughter.

///

Emma sits in the green room as she waits for the guys to come off stage from their encore. Charlie’s sitting up with her, still wide-awake, and he settles his fingers on her bump as he kisses it.

“Are you saying hi to your sister?” Emma asks. “She loves your kisses.”

Charlie hums. “Hi baby.” He smiles sweetly at her belly. “Hi baby!”

She runs her fingers over his hair and laughs. “Yeah. That’s right.”

Within her, the little one stirs, and she closes her eyes because of it. “You’re just as wild as your big brother, aren’t you?”

The guys come back then and she looks up at the sound of her husband’s rich laughter. He comes toward them, his arms extended.

“Charlie!” he says, bending down to lift him up. He offers him a high-five and a kiss. “You were brilliant out there, son.”

Charlie grins and buries his face in Killian’s neck.

Emma, when she finally meets Killian’s gaze, smiles weakly. “You wrote her a song.”

Killian settles down on the couch beside her and she bites on her wobbly lower lip as she faces him. “I did. I felt it was fitting. I wrote Charlie a song and I wrote you quite a few.”

Emma laughs once, though tears run down her cheeks. She wipes them away quickly. “It was beautiful. She wouldn’t stop moving.”

Her husband laughs warmly. “I’m glad you liked it, jitterbug.” He settles his palm over her belly as the baby stirs again. “She’s quite excited, isn’t she?”

Emma nods. “She loves it when you’re nearby.”

“Does she?” Killian arches an eyebrow as he laughs. “Well, that’s good because I quite like it when I’m near her, too.”

Emma settles her head on his shoulder and sighs. “So… the fans know now.”

“Mm. We should take some pictures to announce it formally.”

She hums. “Yeah. Maybe in the morning, though. Mommy’s tired.”

“As she should be.” Killian kisses her head. “Thank you for coming on tour with us.”

He’s thanked her every single night of the tour and she always smiles in return. Tonight is no exception. She pulls herself up a little and kisses him softly. “I’m your number one fan. I think it’s a requirement.”

A smirk fills his lips. “You’re absolutely right. Shall I autograph your belly?”

“Ooh, I don’t know. My husband might have an issue with that.”

“You’re married?” Killian’s face crumples. “Gods, I guess I’ll just have to find a way to win you away from him.”

Emma laughs happily and kisses him again. “Are you going to do any after show stuff or can we head to the hotel for bedtime?”

He licks his lips and glances over at the guys. “I’ve got to grab a few things but I’ll be ready to go soon.” He kisses her chastely. “Promise.”

///

**month sixty-two. emma and killian’s house, storybrooke, maine.**

Killian wakes up to Emma’s voice in his ear, low and unrushed. “Hey, Killian.”

He peels open his eyes and squints at her. “Hm? What is it, sweetheart?”

“I’ve been thinking about what I think we should name her,” Emma says with an adorable smile on her lips.

She’s incredibly pregnant, nearing her due date, and she lies on her back while she runs her fingers along the curve of her belly.

“Aye?” Killian murmurs, humoring her because they’ve had this conversation multiple times and have only ended up discovering which names they don’t want to call their little baby daughter.

His wife suddenly pushes herself up to sit and he opens his eyes more when she turns on the light by her side of the bed. She puts her glasses on and winces as she tosses her hair up into a messy bun.

She’s been dealing a lot with insomnia lately, as well as getting overheated, and sometimes he wakes up to find her down the hall in the nursery as she folds clothes or gets the diapers ready.

Killian turns over to see what time it is and grimaces just a little before shifting back to face Emma, who now has her phone out and settled over her belly.

“I thought you had a name?” Killian asks, his voice gravelly.

Emma looks down at him and hums. “I do. I’m just calling Mary Margaret.”

He lifts an eyebrow. “At three in the morning? Love, I’m sure her opinion can wait until a more reasonable hour.”

His wife bites down on her lower lip and winces at him. “Baby, I’ve been having contractions for a few hours. I think it’s time.”

_That_ definitely wakes him up. He pulls himself up to sit and shakes his head at her. “You didn’t wake me?”

“It’s fine,” she tells him. “I just didn’t want to deal with being at the hospital longer than I had to. And you were so cute. I didn’t want to wake you up and stress you out.”

Killian rolls his eyes and smiles at her, feeling breathless and alert. He presses his hand to her belly and kisses her. “Alright. Let’s go have our princess.”

“Oh,” Emma grimaces, gritting her teeth. She grabs for his hand and he watches as she breathes herself through a contraction. “That’s what I wanted to tell you. Adeline. It means nobility.”

Killian laughs softly and kisses her brow. “That’s a lovely name for her.”

His wife hums. “Yeah. And I was thinking, maybe, after your mom, we could name her Adeline Grace.”

His heart stutters in his chest and he nods his head. “Yeah.”

“Yeah?” Emma asks breathlessly. Fear suddenly streaks her forehead and she gets teary-eyed. “Oh, God, Killian, did I wait too long?”

“No, no,” Killian assures her. He kisses her forehead and then springs to action. He gets out of bed, dresses himself quickly and hurries around the bed to find their hospital bag. “Everything’s going to be just fine. Give me the phone. I’ll call Mary Margaret. We just need to get down to the car and get to the hospital, yeah?”

Emma nods her head. He extends his hand for her to hand him the phone and once he has it, he brings it to his ear as he helps his wife to her feet. She hangs onto his hand as they walk.

“Hello?” Mary Margaret’s voice is tired.

“Hey, Mary Margaret.”

“Oh! Is it time? Oh!”

Killian laughs softly. “Aye. It’s time. We’re just getting ready to go now.”

He hears shuffling on the other end and Mary Margaret says, “Okay. I am on my way. I shouldn’t be more than ten minutes.”

“Thank you.”

Killian hangs up the phone just as they reach the stairs. Emma closes her eyes and leans against him for a moment. “How bad are they, darling?”

“They’re not…” she stops herself and he grimaces, knowing full well that this means they probably should’ve been at the hospital a while ago. “They’re not bad.”

He sighs softly, but pulls on a strong face for his wife. “Alright. We’re going to be fine. Mary Margaret should be here soon. Let’s just get to the car.”

They get to the car just as Mary Margaret pulls up, all frantic eyes and excited smiles. “I am so excited. Just let me know when I can bring Charlie to meet his sister!”

Killian chuckles and nods. “Aye. Of course.”

When he gets into the car, Emma’s breathing like all of the breathing classes taught, and her fingers wrap tight around his. “You’re doing incredibly well, Emma. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks,” she laughs. She licks her lips and breathes out deeply. “Okay. Let’s do this, Killian. Let’s have a baby.”

He nods his head, smiling back at her. “Let’s have a baby.”

///

**month sixty-two. hospital, storybrooke, maine.**

Killian sits in the chair beside the bed she lies in. His hair is a ruffled, wild mess from running it through so much, and he has the most loving look on his face as he cradles the baby in his arms.

She’d come out screaming her little lungs out, and Emma’s heart had broken at the sound, but she’d fallen in love with the little squirming, red-skinned girl that was pressed against to her chest after that.

Emma still can hardly breathe.

Their daughter is beautiful, with her soft dark head of hair and her ten fingers and ten toes. She has Killian’s nose and her chin and there are definite lines in her face that remind her of Charlie. She’s a perfect blend of them, and Emma’s heart feels fuller than it’s ever felt before.

Killian’s index finger rests against the baby’s chest where she clutches onto him for dear life, and her little chest rises and falls with sleepy breaths.

Her husband starts to sing the lullaby he’d written for her and Emma doesn’t think the moment could get better than this. It’s intimate and it’s beautiful, no matter how exhausted she feels. Seeing Killian Jones with his baby daughter is more than enough to carry her spirits.

Killian glances up at her as he sings and Emma smiles back at him, wanting to kiss him and thank him for everything he has ever given to her. He must feel the same way, because he stands with their daughter in his arms and he leans over the side of the bed to kiss her sweetly.

“She’s _so_ beautiful,” Killian whispers as their foreheads press together. He holds the baby between them and she finds his eyes glassy with tears. “Emma, she’s gorgeous.”

Emma laughs softly as she admires the little girl again. She rubs her fingers against her hair and watches as she stirs in her sleep. “She is.”

“Adeline Grace,” he murmurs to her. “You’ve already stolen my heart right from my chest. I hope you know that.”

Adeline wiggles slightly and Emma meets Killian’s gaze. “What do you think, Daddy? Should we invite her big brother to visit?”

She doesn’t think she’s ever seen such a loving look in his eyes and she can completely relate.

Killian calls Mary Margaret and it takes about half an hour, but soon enough, Charlie’s rushing into the room with a gasp.

“Mama!” he says.

She’s holding Adeline now and Killian scoops their son up from the floor, pressing a kiss to his cheek while Mary Margaret waits by the door with her hands clasped over her heart.

Emma smiles at Charlie as Killian brings him closer. “Charlie, do you want to meet your sister?” Killian asks. “Here she is.”

Emma watches as Charlie examines the baby in her arms and for a moment he seems indifferent, but then he grins at her and immediately wants to touch her.

“You have to be gentle, okay?” Emma says lowly. “Baby is sleeping.”

“Baby,” Charlie coos as he strokes over her head. He’s being gentle and she’s glad that Killian had suggested letting him hang around his new baby cousin so much, because now he seems to have a better handle on the whole situation.

“Her name is Adeline,” Killian tells Charlie. “Can you say hi?”

Charlie’s focus is solely on his little sister. “Addie-ine.”

Emma and Killian both laugh.

“Close, buddy,” Emma says gently. She scoots over in the bed. “Here, you can put him down, Papa.”

Killian does as she requests and she keeps Adeline secured until Charlie’s all settled into the bed beside her. She sees him eyeing the baby and smiles softly as she kisses the top of his head.

“Do you want to hold Addie?”

Charlie looks up at her and nods.

“Okay,” Emma whispers. She holds Adeline for the most part, but allows Charlie to hold her head while he gives her gentle kisses on his own.

Her heart feels warmer than it’s ever felt and she looks up at her husband, who smiles, relieved, before he leans down to kiss her again.

“Is everything still perfect?” he asks quietly.

Emma laughs once. “More than.” Killian’s smile is incredibly bright. “And there’s nothing wrong with that.”


End file.
